Episode 12 (Season 1)
|previous = Episode 11 |next = OVA 1 }} is the 12th episode in the ''Prison School'' anime, which premiered on Tokyo MX on September 26th, 2015. Summary Finale In the Prison Block, Shingo recognizes Anzu by voice as the trespasser who had been caught by the Underground Student Council and not Chiyo. To the shock of the boys, the correct deduction Gakuto makes is that she defected to their side - despite Andre and Joe's assumptions that her capture was another ploy from the USC. When she identifies the intruder as Anzu, Meiko apprehends her and attempts to question her presence in the courtyard at the USC office. When she denies any wrongdoing, Meiko sits on her face and stifles Anzu who remains inflexible. However, Anzu resolves to withstand the pain. However, the contrite Anzu resolves to withstand the torturous pressure Meiko subjects her to in order to gain redemption. The interrogation fails with no information from an unconscious Anzu, despite Meiko's suspicions. In the warden's office, Hana begins continually kissing Kiyoshi until he pushes her away. However, she refuses to stop kissing him after Kiyoshi confirms that he is still unable to urinate. However, Kiyoshi realizes the innocence of both the kiss and Hana from the absence of tongue movement from her. Though Kiyoshi had yet to experience his first kiss, he decides to use his tongue to mentally impact Hana. Though Gakuto remembers an anecdotal conversation between him and Gakuto about the Sengoku-era conflict named the "Flight of Shimazu", Shingo debunks the tale as a figment of his imagination. The boys, with Gakuto in particular, suspect from within the mess hall that Kiyoshi is in a dire situation. The ploy proves sucessful for Kiyoshi when Hana begins to lose her mind before being. In the warden's office of the Prison Block, Hana collapses on the floor having finally lost her mental struggle against Kiyoshi - the intensity of his kiss completely overwhelming her. Though this permits him to unlock the door, a new danger arose when Chiyo began to turn the door handle under the thought of the path being clear - with the pair now in a compromising situation. Through Kiyoshi's verbal warning, he forces Chiyo to wait and evades serious danger in the process. With Kiyoshi escorted to the mess hall of the prison compound, Hana leaves the compound after escorting him to the Prison Block. The boys misunderstand what happened in the warden's office, as they think a bloody fight occurred due to their dishevelled appearance. The boys return to the cell block after Jo and Gakuto's request to go to the bathroom is accepted by Hana, while Chiyo enters the warden's office. In the meantime, Mari discovers Meiko with a unconscious Anzu, and decides to check the compound in order to eliminate any last opportunity. They leave the USC's office with a ropebound Anzu secured to the table, following Hana's nightly report of the building in lockdown for curfew. Within the search, Mari enters the empty warden's office and discovered Kiyoshi's plastic bottle left in the room only to be interrupted by Meiko's sudden screaming. However, an inspection of the toilets revealed Meiko to be safe only having broken her catsuit in order to go to the bathroom. Through finding the sleeping prisoners in the boy's cells during another inspection, Mari concludes the USC's victory and the boy's expulsions as guaranteed. The morning of the next day, the boys are brought into the Chairman's office. Their silence and abrupt complaints prompt the USC's heightened insistence for the Chairman to expel them. However, Kiyoshi interrupts Mari claiming a male victory only for Meiko to abruptly grab Gakuto and question his identity. Thus, "Gakuto" is revealed to be Jo in disguise and "Jo" is in fact a disguised Chiyo, to the USC's shock. Having arrived in the Chairman's office pursued by female students, they proceed to beat a topless & newly-arrived Gakuto until the Chairman orders them to leave. The night before their expulsions was when Gakuto escaped the prison compound to evade the USC's search with a full twenty minutes to gather their evidence. The victorious Gakuto declares his successful retrieval of the email evidence for DTO and his tactical superiority over the USC, before procuring a flash drive from his underwear to give to the Chairman. When the Chairman navigating the email evidence of DTO from Meiko's inbox on his desktop computer, he verifies the boy's complaints and the existence of the USC's manipulations through numerous messages about their plans. The boys reveal that the arm-wrestling tournament they had with Meiko was the facilitator to their strategem. The truth revealed, an angered Hana lashes out at Kiyoshi with a scissor-kick for his prior deception in kissing her to unlock the back door of the prison compound. However, an apologetic Mari blocks the successive punch and confesses to the USC's indiscretions. The Chairman temporarily witholds the USC's punishment as a result, discharging the boys with their sentences now paid. The boys are shown standing in the courtyard of the main building in uniform. Epilogue With the boys now free as before, Kiyoshi is fed by Chiyo in the canteen with a newly-popularised Andre being showered attention by schoolgirls. Meanwhile outside in the school grounds, Anzu and Shingo are eating a picnic while Jo walks his ants nearby. Inside the school library, Gakuto encounters Mitsuko after they both attempt to collect the same Three Kingdoms historical book. Though Gakuto attempts to quietly avoid her, she catches up to him and grabs his shoulder. Inside the school chairman's office, Kate Takenomiya's complaints as to the apparent leniency of the USC's punishment are recieved by the Chairman who approves her request. In the main courtyard, the imprisonment of the USC is announced on a school noticeboard to the shock of the student body and rumours about their mistreatment of the boys begin to spread. At their office, the USC are imprisoned and escorted to the Prison Block by the official Aboveground Student Council. Characters *Jouji Nezu *Kiyoshi Fujino *Shingo Wakamoto *Takehito Morokuzu *Reiji Andou *Meiko Shiraki *Hana Midorikawa *Mari Kurihara *Kate Takenomiya Gallery Episode 12 Title.png|Episode titlecard Trivia Differences between Manga and Anime * The scene where the USC is confronted by the ASC occurs in the USC's office in the anime, as opposed to the main courtyard in the manga. Navigation 1S12EP